Ten
by AvatardAtHeart
Summary: “He’s never coming back, is he?” she asked out loud. And even though the moon couldn’t answer, they both knew the truth. Random drabbles from 10 random songs...


A/N: So you all know the ten song drabble thing that's been going around and here's mine... Spoilers for The Western Airtemple, Firebending Masters, and Boiling Rock, Parts 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan... not me... :(

**1.Best I Ever Had – Gary Allen**

Mai only read the note once, knowing what it would say, even before unrolling the scroll. Still, she read it anyway, just in case it might say something, hopeful or different than what she imagined. Something like, "I'll be back for you in a fortnight", or "I'll be going to the Earth Kingdom, meet me there". But no.

She sighed, folded the note, and hid it deep in her sleeves. All good things must come to an end. It would have been foolish of her to think that this good thing, in fact, the best thing she ever had, could prove the statement false.

**2. Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler**

"I'm so sorry," She cried, not even trying to hide her sins.

He only surveyed the scene silently, his gray eyes unreadable. "I'll be packed by the time you come home."

"What? Are you-" she tried to compose herself enough to deliver the next two words, "leaving me?"

"I can't be with you now."

"No!" She leapt from the sofa. "I need you! Please, please, don't leave me! It was a mistake!" She began to sob and she fell back to the couch, mumbling incoherent words. Aang sat and listened; knowing her apologies wouldn't change a thing.

**3. Let it Be – The Beatles.** Italics are Sokka's thoughts... or memories, I guess.

"Sokka…"

_Her soft hand in his._

"It wasn't your fault."

_That final kiss before she left to rejoin her sisters._

"You couldn't have done anything."

_Her unwavering faith that he would come to rescue her._

"Sokka! Look at me!"

Sokka looked up from the infirmary bed for the first time in hours.

"It wasn't your fault. Even if we got here earlier, she still would have died. The doctors said the blow was fatal. It wasn't your fault." She whispered, tears falling from her misty green eyes.

"I know." He answered finally, his own voice sounding hoarse and unfamiliar, "It still hurts though, you know?"

Toph smiled sympathetically at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

**4. Strawberry Wine – Deana Carter**

Onji stared wistfully at the secluded cave. The school system could erase him from the system as if he never came to their school and her friends and classmates could all forget that he ever existed, but this cave would always be here. The cave she and Kuzon, as well as the rest of the class, had danced in.

She looked up to the full moon that hung above her in the dark sky. "He's never coming back, is he?" she asked out loud. And even though the moon couldn't answer, they both knew the truth.

**5. The Sweet Escape – Gwen Stefani ft. Akon**

Prison barely effected Mai. She was level headed and calm and resilient in her faith that Zuko would come to rescue them someday.

Ty Lee, however, was very much effected. She was convinced she was going to die, alone and bitter, in jail, and spent most of her days crying.

"I didn't even tell that Water Tribe boy how I really felt!" She wailed on one particular night.

"Oh Ty Lee, he's some peasant you saw a total five times." Mai groaned, from her adjacent cell.

"You just don't know true love!" She screeched before collapsing onto the floor, sobbing. "And I swear, if we ever get out of prison, I'll tell him how I feel!"

...

Many months later, Zuko did infact to come to rescue the pair, along with the Avatar and his friends. "Where's Ty Lee?" Zuko asked the raven teen who was now snuggled deeply into his chest. "We ne-"

Only Zuko didn't have to answer, for Sokka had found Ty Lee himself.

"CUTIE!" She yelled, flinging herself upon him.

"This isn't um, what it looks like." He said to the frowning faces of Suki and, surprisingly, Toph, as Ty Lee planted kiss after kiss on his face and neck.

"Right."

**6. Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

Traveling the world unaccompanied by adults was fun. Travelling the world unaccompanied by adults while trying to save the world was fun, if not tiring and dangerous at times. Traveling the world unaccompanied by adults while trying to save the world for the third times, was not fun.

"Can't the world just keep itself out of trouble for a little while?" Toph asked Sokka when he found her, lying on a ledge, her eyes reflecting the bright stars she couldn't see.

" I don't know." He answered, lying down beside her and taking her small hand is his. "Let's just hope things will change for us after this." Even without feeling the vibrations, Toph could tell he was lying, but for a moment, she let herself believe in him.

**7. Nine Crimes – Damien Rice**

This was wrong, so very, very wrong. She should not be betraying the man who loved her with a reincarnated love of all his people. The man she loved just as strongly. The man she had started a family. The man she would do, or give anything for. No, no, no. She should just walk right out of this dingy apartment. She should go straight home and beg for forgiveness for what she was about to do. But as the door slid open and heard his smooth "Hello babe," she had never felt so right.

**8. Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy**

"I never meant to hurt you." he whispered softly, gently. " I shouldn't have said it to your face."

Mai scoffed. "You think I'm mad that you didn't have the balls to break up with me to my face? Oh wait, you didn't break up with me, we weren't ever dating! 'I will always remember your friendship'?" She quoted, not needing to read the letter to know the exact quote. "Is that all it was?" She asked softly, seriously. "Friendship?" He was silent.

She expected that he would leave; life at the palace wasn't the life for him. But she could never expect this. He called all the things they did, their palanquin rides around the palace, their walks in the garden, their talks that went on late into the evening, the passionate kisses they had shared between the sheets of her bed, simply friendship.

"Is that all it was?" she asked again, her voice rising to the loudest it had ever been, and tears spilling over. And through her tears, she could see the faintest nod of his head.

**9. Make this go on Forever – Snow Patrol**

Sokka and Toph fought frequently. He was always doing something to tick her off and she was always hurting him with rocks. But tonight, something was wrong. She could tell, even as he yelled at her for some stupid reason, that something else, far more serious was on his mind.

"Well?" He asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Sokka," she whispered, pulling her knees to her chest. "Please don't do whatever it is you're planning on doing.

He opened his mouth to ask her how she knew, but then closed it. She was Toph, she always knew, someway or another. "I just think we need a break for awhile. For some fresh air, time to think."

If she were someone who cried and showed vulnerability, she might have begged him to stay. But instead, she sat on a rocking chair from Kana, the only wooden object in their house, not daring herself to put her feet on the ground and feel him leaving, or even worse, to feel nothing.

**10. Skullcrusher Mountain- **

Ozai just couldn't understand why it was the females were not attracted to him. He was, after all, Firelord, soon to be ruler of the world, and, according to his stylists, devishly handsome.

Maybe it was the fact that he had burned half of his son's face, and then proceeded to send him on a quest he knew Zuko couldn't accomplish. When ever he got to that point of the story many "went to the bathroom" and never came back.

So, Ozai stuck to only talking of Azula. But women, for some strange reason, felt intimidated at the thought of having a prodigy firebender who had taken down the magnificent Ba Sing Se, and could kill them any a plethora of ways, as a stepdaughter.

It was at times like these when he missed Ursa. They sure didn't make wives like they used to.

A/N: Two quick notes :

In 7, I decide Katara would be having an affair with Jet, only then I remembered he was dead... So who Katara is having said affair with is up to you...  
8. If you've ever seen the 2006 movie, Marie Antoinette ( a great movie, IMO you should see it) well, there is a scene where the dying king is dismissing his mistress so he can recieve his final rights, and you hear his voice over of the letter he had written to her. And at one point he's like, "I will always have the fondest feelings of friendship for you" or something, (haven't seen it in a while.) And when Almost Lover came on, I thought of that... So, let's just say that Zuko wrote that in the note he left to Mai...

Oh yeah, reviews would be greatly appreciated... And I tag anyone who wants to do this!


End file.
